1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to affixing multiple ammunition magazines to each other during use. Specifically, magazines are attached side-by-side so that while one magazine is fully inserted in the gun, one or more auxiliary magazines are retained in a location convenient for fast and efficient insertion into the gun.
2. Relevant Art
Magazines are supplied independently and are intended to be used one at a time by the operator or shooter. Historically, the operator, usually a soldier or officer, would have to eject the magazine from the gun and reach somewhere on his/her person to obtain another loaded magazine and then place the new magazine into the magazine receiver. This operation takes a considerable amount of time and requires that the user take the focus off of the target to execute this multi-step operation. Many times the original empty magazine is also lost in this process because of the urgency required to get back to shooting.
Several other devices have been conceived to address this problem, but they failed to address several key requirements. Specifically, these devices allowed the user to attach two magazines to each other, but not in any fixed location, relative to one another. The user could slide the magazines up and down relative to one another. This was fine to initially fit the magazines, but then they would typically slide relative to one another in use and, in many cases, the second magazine could not be inserted once it was needed, in a critical situation. The secondary magazine could slide up during use in the case of resting the gun on the ground, as will happen while shooting in the prone position, which could allow one of the magazines to interfere with the gun or the ammunition casing ejection port door. This interference prevents the second magazine from reaching its seated position so the gun cannot function.
The final problem that was not addressed by the prior art is that the top bullet in the auxiliary magazine tends to work its way forward due to the sudden backward acceleration (recoil) of the gun during use. If the operator inserts the secondary magazine into the magazine receiver with the top bullet protruding forward slightly, a jam will likely occur that would temporarily render the weapon useless. The time that it would take to clear the jam could be critical to the safety and well-being of the soldier or officer. Accordingly, an ammunition control device in the form of a blocking element takes the place of the top round in a magazine and inhibits movement or dislodging of rounds in the spare magazine.
What is desired in a magazine holder is the following. First, a device should locate two magazines side by side in a precise location in all three dimensions. The device should be constructed in such a manner to minimize any chance of slippage of the magazines, relative to one another. In addition, the device should contain a bottom support so that if the user rests the bottom of the magazine on the ground, no load is placed on either magazine relative to one another and no slippage will occur. Multiple fasteners should be used to ensure a secure attachment of one magazine to the other.
A separate blocking element fits into the top of the auxiliary magazine to prevent dirt and debris from getting into the magazine as well as hold the top round down far enough so that it could not slide or be dislodged forward during use. This element can be easily ejected with one hand for a quick magazine change.
Because many individuals use the magazine to rest the gun on the ground or other surface while shooting, this article should have a radiused surface to rest on the ground. This surface will enable the user to easily maneuver the gun while shooting and protect the magazine case that would otherwise be in direct contact with the ground or hard surface.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,279,059; 6,327,805; and 6,796,074 are representative of the prior art.